1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge-transporting film, a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, charge-transporting films using organic compounds used in electronic devices such as electrophotographic photoreceptors, organic EL devices, organic transistors, and organic solar cells have been actively developed.
Particularly, a charge-transporting film is an important element in the field of electrophotographic photoreceptors.